Stranded
by FluffyPikachuLovesYou
Summary: When a 747 crashes over the Atlantic, NYU graduate Percy Jackson gets stranded on a deserted, uncharted island with the type of person that he hates the most: rich, pretentious, and proud. But, is she really like that or is Percy just too blind by her social status? Can he and the grey eyed heiress make nice while waiting for rescue or are they just too different? AU; Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! What you guys have all been waiting for! I tried my very best to keep this interesting and somewhat realistic. Obviously I have to stretch the truth slightly for it to all work so bear with me. Some of you guys asked if I got the inspiration from Lost... The answer is no. I actually haven't seen that show but I've heard plenty about it. Oh well... I actually got this idea from a writing prompt back in my sophomore year. I was looking through my old notebooks and came across the original. That, of course, sucked so I scrapped it but took the general concept of being stuck on an island and here we are! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Before I forget, for those of you who asked, you can watch Chuck online on Netflix. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The cacophonous sound of the alarms jarred Annabeth from the nap she was taking in the leather seats of the first class cabin. She shot up and took note of all the panicking businessmen around her. She searched around her for the only thing that ever mattered to her: her purse. Locating the soft leather material, she gripped it tight, holding it close to her chest as the plane literally fell from the sky. She peeked out the window and saw that the engine on the wing was emitting a sick, black smoke and, below them, the ocean was racing by and growling larger as they rapidly lost altitude. This wasn't supposed to happen to planes. Well, at least, not the planes that she rode on. All of the people around her were running around the cabin, trying to gather all of their belongings and heading off toward the exit at the front of the plane. Annabeth knew better than that. judging by the slant of the floor, Annabeth figured that they were plummeting to the earth nose first and the best place to be is the farthest from the area of impact so she got up from her seat and fought the crowd going in the opposite direction toward the back of the plane. A place she'd never been before. At least, not on a commercial flight.

Annabeth was born to Frederick and Athena Chase. Frederick a wealthy businessman who owned a plane company that restores old vintage planes for museums and plane shows. Athena was an architect that rapidly made her way up the corporate food chain and was currently the owner of the largest and most well known architecture firm: _Olive Branch Architects._ Annabeth had grown up her entire life not having to worry about whether or not she would be financially set in life and she welcomed that with open arms. She knew she would inherit the her mother's company while her two twin brothers would get their father's so she had been studying at Columbia University as a double major in business and architecture. She had just graduated and was treating herself to a vacation in Greece. Athens, to be more precise. Of course she would be heading down to Mykonos for some sun after a little trip around one of the most architecturally beautiful cities in the world.

The grey eyed blonde wasn't exactly like all of her other heiress friends. They were all bimbos who only cared about the fame and the fortune that came with having rich, entrepreneurial parents. The only way they knew how to run a business was straight into the ground. Annabeth, on the other hand, was smart. She knew how to work a crowd, twist situations in her favor, and now, run a healthy business in a market that she was practically an expert of. That, however, didn't mean she loved to go on shopping sprees with her friends and taking spontaneous vacations to foreign and tropical islands. Money was never an issue, so why make it one?

Normally, Annabeth would've taken her family's private jet for her flight to Greece but, unfortunately, her mother was using it for a business trip in Australia so she was stuck in first class. One of the worst mistakes of her life. She should have just waited a little while longer for her mom to return so that she could use the plane, but the prospect of getting to Greece as soon as possible was too good to let go. Now, she was wishing that she waited.

When she reached the back of the coach cabin, she saw another person with her. He looked to be about her age, had jet black hair, and a terrified look in his sea green eyes. He was clutching a blue J_ansport_ backpack to his chest, very similar to the way she was clutching her purse. Annabeth searched her surroundings and found one of the chairs that flight attendants use to sit in and strapped herself in. The man must have realized what she was doing because he scrambled into the closest seat and strapped himself in as well. Just as he clicked his seat belt in, Annabeth lurched forward as the front of the plane connected with the Atlantic Ocean. The impact must've been too much, because Annabeth heard the violent rip of metal and kept on spinning, every once in a while slamming back into the wall behind her. She imagined that the tail end of the plane was skipping across the water like a stone on a lake. The feeling didn't last long though because the strength of the occasional impacts increased and Annabeth figured they'd hit land. The plane bounced once more, causing Annabeth to hit her head hard on the wall behind her. The last thing she registered was the rumble of the tail end as it slid against the ground before blacking out.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Percy never like planes. His grandparents died in a plane crash and since then, his mom never flew so neither did he. Why he was on one now, he wasn't entirely sure. Percy grew up in an apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan with his mom and step-dad, whom he dubbed "Smelly Gabe." The guy really stunk. So, when his mom finally divorced the guy's sorry butt and met Paul Blofis when he started high school, Percy jumped for joy. Since Paul was his English teacher, Percy really learned how to battle his dyslexia and eventually earned a spot in NYU where he got a degree in biology with a special focus on marine life. He had just graduated and wanted to do something exciting with his life. Earning a fast job at the Aquarium and a hefty signing bonus, Percy decided that a trip to Greece would be a suitable gift. Percy never was one to spend a lot of money or overindulge in luxury, and thought that anyone who took their wealth for granted was pretentious, selfish, and spoiled. But, his mom had convinced him that taking a trip and going on an adventure would be good for him. And, since he was half Greek and the Aegean Sea held a lot of idiosyncratic sea life, he decided that going to visit would be fun.

Now, he was sorely regretting his decision when he felt the plane drop a couple hundred feet before it righted itself. He looked out the window to look down at the Atlantic in hopes that it would calm his nerves but all he saw was black smoke. Following the smoke with his eyes, he saw that it was coming from the engine. His eyes widened in panic as the pilot came on over the speaker system, telling them to fasten their seat belts and to remain calm, despite the cacophonous, blaring alarms that rang incessantly. The passengers were confused and as soon as they saw what was happening, they did the complete opposite of what the pilot told them to do: they began to panic. The cabin tipped forward as the plane literally began falling out of the sky and the overhead compartments were opened as passengers tried to gather their belongings and head toward the emergency exit at the front and middle of the plane. Percy remained in his seat. Something fell onto the aisle in front of him and Percy realized that it was his backpack. Not wanting his belongings to get trampled, he reached over the other two seats and picked it up, clutching it to his chest. As the cabin's passengers rushed forward a woman with long blonde hair rushed passed them in the opposite direction. Percy wondered what she was up to and decided to follow her. When they finally reached the back, she turned and finally noticed him. Unfazed, however, she examined her surroundings and strapped herself to the flight attendant's seat. Percy figured that he should follow her lead and strapped himself into the seat closest to him. As soon as he locked the last buckle, the plane lurched forward, indicating that the 747 finally connected with the ocean.

They must have been going too fast because Percy barely heard the sound of metal ripping and he went spinning as though he were in a human gyroscope. He did his best to keep himself from hitting his head as the back end of the plane apparently skipped over the ocean. The only thing that he focused on was not losing his bag. When they finally seemed to have landed on something hard, the impact was too great and Percy's head flew back, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thump. The plane rumbled as it slid and Percy was quickly losing consciousness, finally slipping when they came to a stop.

* * *

Like I said... I had to stretch the truth just slightly but I hope you guys like the concept for this next story...

For those of you that will ask, I think this story might go one for about twenty chapters... Who knows... It might go on for slightly longer.

Let me know what you think in a review!

Also... I've never been stuck on an island before so if you could give me some suggestions or scenarios, that'd be great!

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Remember,

Fluffy Pikachu Loves You!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updates, but I've decided that I'm gonna be updating this and my other story _Chuck Versus Hollywood_ in an alternating fashion. So, that means one week it's this, next week, it's that. I figured that would be the best way to go about it so that I won't completely mess up one story and still get them out to you guys on a regular schedule. Thanks for understanding!

Also, fun fact! I'm now enrolled to the University of St. Thomas in Houston! :) So, if any of you guys go there or are looking at potential colleges, it's a great school!

**Jedi1:** Thanks! It seemed like the best place to start.

**bun (Guest):** Hey! Welcome back! LOL! Sorry... This one might not be as long either... I'm still trying to get into this new setting. It's not anything I'm used to. :/

**Magickath:** Thanks! It came to me during my sophomore writing class so when I was going through my old notebooks for story ideas, I thought about it and decided to revamp it completely.

**AnnabethKatniss:** It'll just be them on the island... I know how and when I want this story to progress so you'll just have to stick around and see. :)

**Divergent Daughter of Athollo:** You're the only one that gave suggestions and I thank you for that. You'll definitely be seeing one or some of those. ;)

**PR3DAT0RS:** Haha! I've been waiting for the right time to publish it, what with school and AP and college stuff.

Well, we all know what happens next!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes as her vision adjusted to the dark. She was sitting upright, still strapped to her chair. She looked around and a piercing wave of pain crashed through her head. She groaned. She must've hit it hard. Possible concussion. Slowly, she pivoted her head to see the black haired man slumped over his own harnesses. His backpack sitting loosely in his lap. Fighting the pain, Annabeth undid her belt buckle and reached for her purse which must've flown out of her hands but luckily caught on a protruding piece of metal and was within reach. Annabeth opened the bag and checked to see if all of her stuff was there. Thankfully, it was.

Setting the bag back down on the chair she was just in, Annabeth moved to the man slumped over in his chair. "Hey," she whispered, poking him lightly. "Are you alive?" She poked him two more times. She got down on her knees in front of him and pushed his shoulders back so that he sat upright. She couldn't help but notice the firmness of the muscles in his shoulders. She only assumed that the rest of his body was the same. _God, I sound like a perv,_ she thought to herself. Tapping his face a couple of times, she continued trying to wake him up. By now, she knew he was alive since she could feel the air leaving his nose with every breath. "Come on, wake up." Sighing, Annabeth let him sleep off his unconsciousness a little while longer while she searched the rest of the tail end. She found that all of the food and drink carts for the coach cabin were stored here. So were the extra blankets and pillows. She also found that there was a bunk room down a small hallway; she figured that was probably where the attendants took naps on long flights. Taking a water bottle, Annabeth opened it and took a long gulp, hydrating her parched mouth. She then took a handful of the precious liquid and splashed it on her face. It felt divine. Taking another handful, she tapped the black haired man's face. When she washed his face, he groaned and a hand flew up to his forehead.

"Ow," he moaned lowly. He scowled at the pain and Annabeth smiled. At least she wasn't stuck on the island with loser or alone.

"Well," Annabeth quipped standing up. "He lives." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wha…?" The man looked up and squinted at her, his eyes adjusting to the dark as well. "Who're…?"

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She didn't offer a hand, she didn't think that it was necessary.

"Chase, huh?" he asked, no longer discombobulated. Annabeth could hear a hint condescension laced in his words. "As in Frederick and Athena Chase?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Annabeth asked slightly offended by his tone.

"No, no problem." He stared into her eyes, as if trying to see into her soul, find out who she really was. It was obvious that he knew who she was, or at least, who her parents were. She stared back into his eyes, putting up her walls to keep him from breaking through. She hadn't had a chance to really look in his eyes since they were kind of scared for their lives when she first saw them on the plane, but they were a rare kind of sea green. The kind you only get when the sun hits the water at just the right angle. She thought that they were mesmerising, the way that they seemed to swirl as though they were actually filled with seawater. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." Annabeth nodded. His name was different, nice. It rolled off the tongue in just the right way.

"Well," Annabeth said, moving on from their awkward introduction. "It looks like we've been out for a few hours. It's dark. The plane crashed when it was day." She looked around them to see nothing but jungle. "We should wait for the sunlight before we look around or explore. We need the rest and don't know what's out there. It could be dangerous."

"Come to that conclusion all to yourself?" he asked in the same condescending tone as when she told him her name.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, frowning. She put her hands on her hips. He didn't seem like the jerk type but ever since she told him her name, he'd been edgy and rude.

"What do you think it means?" he scoffed as though the answer were obvious. Annabeth's headache was growing and the last thing she wanted was to argue with possibly the only other person on the island that they seemed to be stuck on.

"Whatever." She went back over to her purse and dug through it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unbuckling his seat belt, gathering his bag tighter into his arms and stood up. Annabeth realized that he was several inches taller than her.

"Looking for my phone," she answered. Percy muttered something under his breath that Annabeth didn't quite catch. "What did you say?" she asked him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did," she argued, stopping to look at him.

"No, I didn't," he argued back like a child.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I could care less." She went back to searching her bag before her hand wrapped around the familiar case of her iPhone. She pulled it out and turned it on. "Ugh. No signal." She shoved it back in her purse and brought her hand up to her forehead. "I can't believe this," she murmured to herself. "I really should've just waited to go on this trip."

"What," Percy said. "Your private jet was out of the airway?" Annabeth stared at him. "I'm right? Oh, my God." Suddenly, Annabeth knew what was going through Percy's mind.

"Wow… Really?" she asked, replacing her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're really laying it on thick."

"What?" he repeated, this time more offended.

"You think that I'm a stereotypical heiress, don't you?" Percy stayed quiet and squared his jaw. "Wow, okay Mr. Smart Guy, next time, don't follow me to safety." Annabeth grabbed her purse and her water bottle. "You're welcome, by the way." She slipped passed the curtain between their two chairs and into the bunk room.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Percy questioned why he had followed Annabeth in the first place. She was obviously proud and had no care for her money. He bet she didn't even know what her parents actually did or what kind of company they ran. Then again, she had enough smarts to head away from the area of impact, although it did get them stranded on an island. _But at least you're not dead,_ the little voice inside his head argued. Perhaps Percy wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt.

No.

He'd met plenty of rich heiresses in New York. He never wanted to, but he had to study and he just so happened to hang around _that_ part of town. All of the girls who shared Annabeth's title were exactly the same: spoiled, pretentious, and selfish. Granted, Annabeth hadn't started complaining about it being 'icky' outside so he gave her that. Percy looked through the cabinets and found food, water, pillows, and blankets. Since Annabeth disappeared behind the curtain and he currently didn't want to see or talk to her, he decided to make a makeshift bed and go back to sleep until morning.

The rising sun woke Percy. He sat up and lifted his arms to block the bright light. For a second, he wondered why his whole body was stiff and why he was looking out at a jungle. Then, he remembered that just the day before, they were on a plane, it crashed, and he was stuck on an island with a confusing heiress who acted like she knew everything. Speaking of the blonde, a hand appeared on the ground as a figure hoisted itself up. He realized quickly that it was Annabeth, but this time, she was wearing different clothes compared to the night before. "Don't tell me you have a change of clothes in that giant purse of yours," he tried to joke, wanting to take some of the edge off of last night, and still slightly groggy. She rolled her eyes.

"No, some of the luggage in the cargo hold was still strapped to the floor of the plane. My luggage wasn't there but I doubt the people these clothes belong to wouldn't care," she explained moving to the cabinet that had drinks. She was wearing faded jean shorts, an orange tank top with a pale forest green button down on top, and grey Chuck Taylors. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the crown of her head with a grey bandana wrapped around her hairline. She also had a medium sized cross body bag slung over her shoulder.

"You found all of that in a luggage?" he asked.

"I found this outfit in four different luggages. I also set aside some luggages filled with clothes that looked like they could fit you so I suggest you go change, too." She pulled out a navy blue T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts and tossed it to him, her nose crinkled at his current outfit. "Here."

"What? No." Percy argued, putting it down on the floor beside him. There was no way he was going to take other people's clothes like they're his. "That's rude! Those don't belong to us and we have no right to take them." Percy took it back, she _was_ just like all the other heiresses who thought they owned everything just because they were rich.

"Well they're not exactly here to claim their baggage. And besides, we crash landed in the water. Who's to say that they're all alive?"

"How can you just think like that? What if they managed to escape?" Percy argued.

"We don't know that and I'm not going to start having false hope." Annabeth took a swig of her water bottle. "For all we know, we're the only ones that survived that crash and nobody knows where we are."

"You don't know that!" Percy yelled standing up, now towering over her by a few inches.

"Neither do you!" She responded, not backing down. "You know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want but I am not going to be wearing clothes covered in grime and sweat the entire time we're here." She stuffed the water bottle in the bag and went back to the spot where she emerged. Now at a better angle, Percy was able to see that she had tied a blanket rope with occasional footholds. He wondered how she knew how to do that but didn't ask her since she was pretty mad at him and he was still mad at her, although, he not as much as before since he started to see her point. As she bent over to take hold of the blanket, Percy saw something strapped to her waist.

"What is that?" he asked. She stood back up and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"That thing strapped to your waist." He pointed at it. "What is it?" She followed his finger and lifted her shirt slightly, taking the object out of its sheath.

"It's a hunting knife," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you have a hunting knife?"

"It was in a luggage. Apparently, we either had a cop or a hunter on our plane and they let him pass through security." He frowned at her obviously peeved that she had taken more items from luggages that didn't belong to her. Annabeth must've noticed that because she sheathed her knife and bent over once more to grab her makeshift ladder. She lowered her body and disappeared.

"Where are you going?" he asked her as she climbed down.

"Why do you care?" She shot back, dropping to the ground below.

"I don't. But if you're right and we're the only people on this island, we need to stick together."

"I can survive perfectly fine without you." She started trekking away through the jungle.

* * *

PHEW! Man... some tension in there. Sorry if it feels unnatural... I tried to avoid that...

Anyways... there is chapter two!

Question: What was your reaction to Percy being a jerk?

Alright! See you in two weeks! (Unless you're reading my Chuck story... In that case, see _you _next week.)

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Remember,

Fluffy Pikachu Loves You!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! :D Man... It has been a really busy two weeks... I'm sort of kinda on tour at the moment at my school. Lol! I've had performances for the past three days in a row and I have one more on Tuesday so I'm pooped! The good news is that there are only four more days of school, then I turn eighteen, then I graduate! College in the Fall... I'm gonna be so busy! But, I will still try to get stories about to you regularly because of how amazing you all are.

**Austin3Percabet (Guest):** I know... We gotta have some sort of conflict. Lol!

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP:** I update regularly every two weeks so... :D

**Science fiction geek:** Thanks! I'm glad you like this and welcome back!

**Heyitsthecats:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**ARBIT3R:** Yeah... I know... I took advanced Physics last year so I understand the laws and everything but I needed to find a way so that it was only the two of them on the island. I said on my author's note in the first chapter that I had to stretch the truth in order to make the plot work so I'm not totally incompetent. I actually do a ton of research for each one of my stories and I even consulted my old Physics teacher, who told me the only way that my scenario would happen would be in a perfect situation so I am well aware that the crash is not actually possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

"Good Morning America, I'm Robin Roberts here with George Stephanopoulos with breaking news. A British Airways Commercial Plane has crashed over the Atlantic when en route to London just yesterday. Searchers have been scouring the area where the 747 plane crash landed head first into the ocean for any signs of debris or wreckage. No word yet on the status of the passengers on board..."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Annabeth woke up before the sun rose and snuck outside, careful not to wake Percy. Using her phone's flashlight as a light source, she went into the cabinet that held the extra blankets and grabbed ten. Since there was enough for each one of the passengers on board the 747, Annabeth was left with plenty of navy blue felt blankets. When she was younger, her father had enlisted her to join the Girl Scouts where she learned how to tie proper knots and how to survive in situations like this. It was surprising to her that they didn't just learn how to sew and sell cookies. The things they learned came in handy now more than ever.

Unfolding each blanket, she tied the corners together and looped hand/footholds with a strong knot every once in a while. When she was satisfied with her makeshift ladder, Annabeth searched for something to anchor it. She eventually settled on a wire brace that stuck out from the floor. After securing it with a tight knot, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and swung her body over the edge and climbed down. When her feet was planted on solid ground, Annabeth pulled her phone out and turned the flashlight app on again, surveiling her surroundings. The first things she noticed were the piles of luggage that were strapped tightly to the ground of the by leather belts and ropes. Annabeth thanked the gods that they had clothes. Setting her phone down so it acted like a lamp, Annabeth unhooked each strap and searched for her own luggage. Unfortunately, she came up empty so she decided that the only way she was going to have fresh clothes would be to scavenge through the other luggages. She didn't like the idea but she had no other choice.

As she examined the contents of each suitcase and bag, she sorted them into three piles. Stuff for her, stuff that's primarily useless but could have a future function, and stuff for Percy. She debated making a pile for the green eyed ignoramus since he seemed to not care for her in the lightest but she decided that she would be the bigger person and set something aside for him. Annabeth moved quickly so that she wouldn't have to use so much of her phone's battery life.

By the time she had finished and changed into a comfortable, easy outfit, the sun began to come up. Annabeth checked her battery life. Only 60% left. Sighing, she stuffed the phone into the small coss body bag and secured the hunting knife she had found to her waste. She made her way to her ladder and tugged on it to make sure it was still stable before climbing it. When she reached the top, Annabeth noticed that Percy had woken up. He stared her up and down, more confused than ogling which Annabeth was okay with. "Don't tell me you have a change of clothes in that giant purse of yours," he said groggily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, some of the luggage in the cargo hold was still strapped to the floor of the plane. My luggage wasn't there but I doubt the people these clothes belong to wouldn't care," she explained moving to the cabinet that had drinks. She didn't feel like going into too much detail because it didn't really matter.

"You found all of that in a luggage?" he asked, his eyes following her.

"I found this outfit in four different luggages," she replied honestly. It took her forever to find clothes that went together. "I also set aside some luggages filled with clothes that looked like they could fit you so I suggest you go change, too." She looked him up and down, assessing the dirtiness of his shirt. She tossed him a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here."

"What? No." Percy argued. He set it down on the ground beside him. "That's rude! Those don't belong to us and we have no right to take them." Annabeth mentally sighed. She apparently hit another one of his many, _many_ buttons. He still hadn't figured out that at this point, their main concern was to survive, not worry about values and morals.

"Well they're not exactly here to claim their baggage. And besides, we crash landed in the water. Who's to say that they're all alive?"

"How can you just think like that? What if they managed to escape?" Percy countered. She had to hand it to the guy. He was very optimistic. Annabeth, on the other hand, was more logical and knew how to weigh the pros and cons of a situation.

"We don't know that and I'm not going to start having false hope." Annabeth took a swig of her water bottle. "For all we know, we're the only ones that survived that crash and nobody knows where we are."

"You don't know that!" Percy yelled, standing up, now towering over her by a few inches. Despite the fact that he was now slightly more imposing than he was on the ground, Annabeth felt her resolve harden.

"Neither do you!" She responded, not backing down. She didn't have time for arguing with him. She had plenty of things she wanted to accomplish by nightfall and fighting with him was not one of them. "You know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want but I am not going to be wearing clothes covered in grime and sweat the entire time we're here." She stuffed the water bottle in the bag and went back to the spot where her ladder hung. As she bent over to reach for it, Percy stopped her.

"What is that?" he asked. She stood back up and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"That thing strapped to your waist." He pointed at it. "What is it?" She followed his finger and lifted her shirt slightly, taking the object out of its sheath.

"It's a hunting knife," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you have a hunting knife?"

"It was in a luggage. Apparently, we either had a cop or a hunter on our plane and they either let him pass through security or he's really good at hiding weapons from the TSA. But, then again, he could have been a she as well. We'll never know now will we." He frowned at her, obviously peeved that she had taken more items from luggages that didn't belong to her. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of his never ending, disapproving frown, she sheathed her new knife and lowered her body, took hold of the ladder, swung her body, and disappeared.

"Where are you going?" he called down to her as she descended.

"Why do you care?" she shot back, dropping to the ground below.

"I don't. But if you're right and we're the only people on this island, we need to stick together." Annabeth rolled her eyes. _And now, he cares again._ Well, Annabeth was slowly coming to figure that if anything were to kill her on this island, it would be the stress that he gave her whenever she tried to deal with his conflicting attitudes.

"I can survive perfectly fine without you." She started trekking away through the jungle.

The first thing on Annabeth's list was to find some source of fresh water. Sure they had a good stock on the plane but that would run out very soon and she didn't know how long she would be stuck on this island with the ignorant boy that seemed to hate her solely for her social status. Not that Annabeth cared. He could hate her all he wanted but the truth of the matter was that they were stuck on this deserted island alone for who knows how long. "Hey!" Annabeth paused listening for the voice that had called out. "Hey! Wait up!" The blonde heiress turned around and watched as the black haired man stumbled across the forest floor in her direction.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, tired of his bipolar attitudes toward her. One minute, he's fine, curious, and slightly caring, bearable; then the next, he's giving her the stink face as though she just kicked his puppy and sat on his mother. Annabeth was done walking on eggshells for him and just wanted to survive until the rescue team arrived.

"I didn't... want... you... wandering... alone," he huffed, panting.

"I told you back at the plane," she narrowed her eyes, "I can survive without you so you can carry your little ass back to the plane."

Percy shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "No, I'm coming with you." He seemed very adamant about going with her so she had no choice but to let him. She sighed.

"Fine, you can come," she acquiesced. "But stay out of my way." She saw how his eyes hardened but he didn't say anything otherwise so Annabeth decided to let it go, turn around, and keep walking.

Every now and then, Annabeth would stop and mark a tree with an 'X' so she knew how to get back to their shelter. On one particular looking tree, she noticed a green fuzz on one side. She reached out to touch it. "Don't touch that! You don't know what it is!" she heard Percy exclaim from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just moss," she said touching it. "Which means two things. 1) That way is north." Annabeth pointed in the direction the moss was facing. "And, 2) there's water nearby." Annabeth looked up and found birds circling a certain area. She pointed at them. "That's where we're going." She continued walking, an actual destination in mind now. Percy had no choice but to follow after her, all the while asking and complaining about why she was following plants and birds. Annabeth ignored all of them.

Eventually, the foliage broke and they were standing in a clearing with a pretty large watering hole and waterfall. Despite their current situation, Annabeth thought that the sight was gorgeous. Even Percy was speechless since he had stopped his blabbering. The two survivors simply stood at the edge of the clearing, taking in the beautiful scene in front of them. After about a minute, Annabeth slowly took a few steps forward until she reached the edge of the water. There, she got down on her knees and scooped up a handful and washed her face. A few droplets found their way into her mouth and Annabeth was relieved to know that it was fresh water. Jumping back up, excited, the blonde heiress stripped down to her underwear, forgetting about Percy, who was still frozen behind her, and dove into the water. When she emerged, she layed back and just enjoyed the feeling of the cool water, washing off the dirt and grime that formed a thin layer over her skin. "What are you doing?" Percy asked from the edge of the oasis.

"I'm relaxing," Annabeth answered, closing her eyes.

"You don't know what creatures are living in that water!"

"And you do?" she asked.

"Well, no. But-"

"But nothing," Annabeth cut him off. "If no one comes to rescue us, then we're screwed anyway so we might as well enjoy it. Besides, we accomplished something today. We found fresh water. We deserve to celebrate." The blonde got off her back and floated so that she could see the black haired man in front of her. When she got a good look at his features, she could tell that he was getting increasingly annoyed at her. "Don't be so uptight. Loosen up." He looked hesitant for a little while before pulling off his T-shirt. Annabeth's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she took in his toned abs and torso. The fact that they were glistening with sweat made them look all the more appealing. He wasn't super buff, but his muscles were well defined, just the way she liked them. Annabeth bit her lip as he unzipped his shorts and let them fall to the ground around his ankles, leaving him in only blue plaid boxers. Taking a few steps, Percy dove into the water perfectly. _He must be a swimmer,_ Annabeth thought to herself. He reemerged just in front of her and she couldn't miss the way that his eyes sparkled as it reflected the the color of the water. Annabeth took this chance to try and figure out what was going on in his mind. By no means was she psychic, but she tended to have a knack of figuring people out fairly easily and knowing what they wanted before they did. With Percy, however, she couldn't seem to decipher his thoughts. The longer she looked into his eyes, the further she found herself entranced. They stayed close, just staring into each other's eyes, getting further lost in them, before Annabeth broke her gaze and looked at anything but him. She cleared her throat before turning and swimming away toward the waterfall.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Percy had no idea what was wrong with him. One second, he found himself hating every fiber in Annabeth's body, and the next, he found himself wanting to do unholy things to it. When they had arrived at the clearing, Percy was frozen to the ground by how beautiful the sight was before him. The way the sun glistened on the water and the soothing roar of the waterfall. He had always loved the water, even as a child. At the earliest age he could, Percy begged his mom to sign him up for swimming classes and had been going to meets ever since he was able to qualify. If fact, one of the only reasons why he could afford going to NYU was because of the full ride he got for swimming. Seeing the oasis in front of him, calmed him. He was no longer as stressed as he was before.

Just as he was about to take a step, Annabeth moved from beside him and dropped to her knees at the water's edge. She washed her face and smile broke out on her lips. Percy found himself frozen yet again, marveling about how excited she was to find what he assumed to be fresh water. When she started to strip as though he weren't there, he nearly face planted into the ground. Her body was gorgeous. She wasn't stick thin, but fit. He could tell that she worked out on a regular basis. She definitely had a figure. Percy was broken out of his stupor when Annabeth disappeared and all that was left in her place was her clothes and ripples in the water. He rushed up to where she was just standing in time to see her emerge and float on her back. Stupidly, he asked. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth simply closed her eyes and answered, "I'm relaxing." Percy bit his lip. He'd taken a class that talked about the different amoebas and bacteria that lived in water, fresh or not. The last thing he wanted was someone sick with a parasite.

"You don't know what creatures are living in that water!"

"And you do?" Percy blinked. He didn't. It could be totally safe but he'd rather not take the chance.

"Well, no. But-" he never got a chance to plead his case because she cut him off.

"But nothing," Annabeth said. "If no one comes to rescue us, then we're screwed anyway so we might as well enjoy it. Besides, we accomplished something today. We found fresh water. We deserve to celebrate." Percy was starting to hate her again. She thought that everything was doomed and only wanted to relax and not work. She switched her position so that she could look at him, her stormy grey eyes boring into his own. "Don't be so uptight. Loosen up." Percy's eyebrows furrowed. That was the first time anyone had ever called him uptight. All of his friends had told him he was the loose cannon of their group, always trying to get them to try exciting albeit dangerous things. He blamed their grave situation to be the reason why he forgot about the troublemaker inside of him. The part of him that took risks. He hesitated at Annabeth's words. On one hand, he wanted to be the risk taker again and make the best of their situation. On the other, he needed to be the responsible one since Annabeth didn't seem like that kind of person.

_I guess I can compromise and allow a few moments of debauchery,_ he resolved and stripped down to his boxers. Out of instinct, he dove into the water with perfect form and just let the water guide him to Annabeth. He apparently overshot just slightly because when he reemerged, she was right in front of him. He had perfect view of her eyes and how they seemed to swirl like a storm cloud just before the storm. Percy was usually pretty good at reading people's emotions but there seemed to be something blocking him from figuring out Annabeth. Before he knew it, he found himself just wanting to always be staring into her eyes. He fought every urge to lean in and close the distance between them. Thankfully, yet unfortunately, he didn't have to fight for long since Annabeth broke their eye contact, cleared her throat, and swam toward the waterfall.

Percy, unashamedly, watched Annabeth lift herself out the water and fix the only clothes that were attached to the most sensitive parts of her body. When she stepped under the waterfall, Percy wanted to drown himself. In his mind, he imagined the power of the water, stripping her of the rest of her clothes, leaving her bare body exposed to him. In fact, he desperately was looking for reasons to hate her again just so that he'd keep the fantasies suppressed. Being on the island had changed him drastically and he didn't like it. Despite his constant need for an adrenaline rush, he had always been a gentleman, never wanting to take things further unless he was sure that his partner was ready and here he was always erring on the side of caution and undressing the only other person on the island with his mind.

To quell any further thoughts, Percy dove underwater and just swam for as long as his breath could hold him. He ended up doing laps across the length of the oasis as that always seemed to calm him. When he broke the surface again, Annabeth was sitting by the edge staring down at him, still not yet fully clothed. "You look comfortable. At ease," she said.

"What?" Percy blinked.

"Swimming," she clarified. "When you swim, it's like all of your doubts and worries just melt away. It's familiar to you."

Percy lifted himself out of the water and sat next to her. "Yeah, I've been swimming my entire life. The water is like a second home to me. You know?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth looked at him, probably gauging the sincerity of his question. Apparently, she didn't find him trustworthy yet.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it." She looked back out over the water and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. They simply sat together in silence, waiting for their bodies to dry off so that they could put their clothes back on. After a while, Annabeth looked up at the sky and stood up. "We should go. It's almost noon and we still have a lot of ground to cover," she said. Percy looked up as well and had no idea how she could tell what time it was. Instead, he just followed her lead and pulled his clothes back on. Now, he was wishing that he had taken her advice and changed into some new clothes because his shirt was starting to stink and had a nice layer of sweat and grime while Annabeth's was slightly cleaner and probably didn't feel as icky. She pulled out her hunting knife and marked a notch into the bark.

"So," Percy inquired. "What exactly are we doing?"

Without looking back at him, Annabeth answered. "We need to find some other form of food beside the stuff on the plane. Sooner or later, we're gonna run out or it's gonna go bad. We need to be prepared for that. We've already found freshwater so we just need to find a way to make sure that it's clean." Percy's eyebrows shot up. Maybe she did have _some_ things figured out. They trekked along in silence, stopping every now and then to mark trees. Eventually, Percy's ears perked when he heard the familiar sound of waves crashing on the shore.

"The beach," he murmured.

"What?" Annabeth turned to him.

"Huh?" He blinked dumbly.

"What did you say?"

"Uh… I hear waves," he explained. "There's a beach close by." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Which way?" Percy's eyes widened and he stumbled in the direction. Soon, they broke the foliage and found themselves standing on warm sand. They both quickly removed their shoes and socks and began to walk around the beach, Annabeth leaving a mark on the tree where they came from and a mark in the sand.

"Should we explore the beach?" he asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Not today," Annabeth replied walking up to him. "It's starting to get late and we don't want to get caught up in the dark. Best course of action would be to find a few fruits, if possible, and explore the beach tomorrow, see how big of an island we're on. Although, it can't be too big considering it's probably never been charted on a map, but it's big enough to have a forest and a waterfall oasis." Percy stared at her as though she had grown a third head. She definitely knee how to plan situations out, no matter the circumstances or unknown variables. "Come on." She turned around and disappeared into the forest with Percy in tow.

By the time they made it back to the plane, the sun was setting and they had found a couple of coconut and a banana tree, in which they took a couple of bundles. They climbed back up the ladder and set their findings in a corner. "We made good progress today," Percy said.

"Yeah, but it's not enough if we want to survive," Annabeth commented back. "There's a lot of potassium in bananas and coconuts. We don't want to overdose on that. It'll be bad for our blood. If we could find some avocados, that would be better. For now, we just need to ration our food and drinks as best we can." She turned and headed for the hallway that she had disappeared behind the night before.

"What's behind that curtain?" he asked.

"My bed," she answered curtly before walking past it, leaving him alone in the dark. Percy sniffed his shirt and frowned. _I could use a change of clothes, _he thought to himself. Eyeing the set of clothes that Annabeth had brought him earlier that day, he took off his shirt and lifted the new one, unfolded it, pulled it on. The clean material against his skin was refreshing. He let his pants drop and slid on the shorts. Folding his old clothes, he placed them down in a corner and climbed into his own 'bed.'

* * *

And there you go! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed that. Now, you guys have some sort of clue what's happening in society so...

I just wanted to say that although I haven't been getting a strong amount of reviews every week, you guys' support has been beyond amazing. Now, that doesn't mean stop reviewing as those are always welcome.

Those of you who have read _You're Gone and I'm Unbroken,_ you know that I take your suggestions and scenes to heart and do my absolute best to include them in some way, shape or form. So, by all means, keep those coming!

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Remember,

Fluffy Pikachu Loves You!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Yo! Miss me? I missed y'all. I've been super busy lately what with graduation and my 18th birthday and the opening of the latest beach volleyball season. I also got accepted into a summer program for my college! It's crazy! For the Filipinos out there who know about this, my debut is coming up and I've been stressing out with the dances and all the minor details. But, enough about me, I'm sure you guys are ready to read another installment of this fine story. LOL!

**Jedi1:** Yeah... Aren't stereotypes fun? ;)

**Divergent Daughter of Athollo:** I love stories that show growth as well. Its the hardest but the best thing to write.

**ARBIT3R:** Yeah... I figured that having that kind of scene would ease the tension slightly and what better than to have a little pervert-ness in the play? ;)

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP:** Just wait 'til the next time they go there... ;)

**PR3DAT0RS:** I knowis there aren't any direct flights from New York to Athens so Percy and Annabeth were heading to Athens but they have a stop over in London. You feel me? :)

**I Need To Change My Name:** Maybe not a lion... Would monkeys be okay? They can be very aggressive. LOL!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning at sunrise. She checked her phone. It was at forty percent in battery life and she still had no signal and therefore, no internet and no way to contact the outside world. Groaning, she shut the phone off again in order to conserve the battery as best she could.

She had promised Percy that they'd search the beach and get a feel of how big the island they were on was. Getting out of the cot, she slipped on her shoes and went outside. When she exited the curtain, she saw that Percy was still asleep in his made up bedroll and noticed that he had changed his clothes to the ones she picked out. Smiling slightly to herself, Annabeth checked their inventory and decided that the food was still good to eat. They still had plenty of big water bottles and even more smaller ones. Grabbing a plastic tray and a small water, she sat on the floor next to Percy and ate her 'breakfast,' all the while watching the sunrise. While alone with her thoughts, Annabeth reflected on her life thus far. It seemed appropriate considering the fact that there was a very high chance that the two of them would die on that island. But, until that happened, Annabeth had to maintain some form of sanguinity and began to develop different tactics and plans that would help them to survive until the rescue team arrived. _If they arrive_.

Eventually, Percy stirred and subsequently sat up. "This can't be good for my back," he groaned. Annabeth smiled at his grogginess.

"At least your spine will be straight," she quipped. He looked right at her and seemed to notice the food.

"Is there anymore?" he asked.

"Plenty," she answered. "You want chicken or a burger?" She stood up and went to the food storage cabinet.

"I'll take a burger." Annabeth searched for the right plate and grabbed it, and went ahead and grabbed him a small water bottle as well. He moved over to sit next to her and they sat together, eating breakfast and watching the forest.

"I was thinking that we should use the ropes from the cargo hold to mark our paths from here to the oasis and to the beach so that we don't have to keep searching for the notches that I made," Annabeth said after a few minutes of the comfortable silence. Percy nodded as he took another bite of his food.

"That's really smart. Then, all we'd have to do is follow the rope."

"Exactly." They finished their food and drank their waters. When they had cleaned up, they went over to the cabinet and grabbed two large water bottles, which Percy packed in the large pockets of his shorts. Together, they climbed down the blanket ladder and gathered all of the ropes and ties that they could. When they were satisfied with the length, Annabeth found her first notch and tied one of the ropes around a low branch. She continued to walked and when she came to the end of the rope, she tied it to the end of the next one, made a loop on the next tree, and went on until she reached the oasis.

"So, are we going to continue from here or are we going to start back from the plane?" Percy asked. Annabeth assessed the situation they were in and all of the different scenarios ran through her mind. If they continued on from here, they would have to pass the oasis and possibly make a longer journey just to get to and from the beach. If they went back to the plane, they would have no way to know where the beach was. Annabeth bit her lip as she debated the different options that her brain came up with. Eventually, she decided on the best course of action.

"We should head back to the plane and see if we can find a shorter, direct path to the beach. We'll put notches in the trees so that we don't have to waste our ropes." Annabeth didn't wait for a response as she was still examining other ways to go about their situations. She knew that Percy was following her, though he hadn't said anything. Since their swim yesterday, they hadn't fought too badly and she was thankful for that. She didn't need a revolution of one rising up against her. She needed to maintain control of they wanted to survive. The pair reached the plane and stood a little ways off from the wreckage they had called home for the past day.

"Which way?" Percy asked standing next to her.

Annabeth surveyed her surroundings again and pointed in one direction. "That way," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, the waterfall is down that way and we walked south from there. That's south so the beach would be that way." Annabeth eyed Percy and noticed that he was watching her with careful eyes. No doubt she was shattering his previous assessment of her as a airheaded, blonde heiress. _Good,_ she thought to herself. _Serves him right for putting her into a degrading stereotype. _"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away from her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began to walk in the direction she had pointed to, brandishing her knife and marking the trees as she went, leaving Percy to follow. The two walked in silence until they reached the beach. Annabeth was surprised to find that the trek to the shore was a short one. Notching the last tree, Annabeth turned to Percy. "Do you want to go ahead and mark the path with rope or do you want to explore the beach first?" she asked.

"Umm…" Percy looked around. "I vote explore. We can put the ropes around the tree to mark our entrance." Annabeth nodded and hung the rope on a low branch. She returned to stand by him and looked up at the sky.

"It's about eight-ish so, we should be good to go around for about ten hours. Hopefully, we can reach the here before them or we'll have to camp out."

"You sure you can handle that?" Annabeth, knowing that he was making another crass comment about her social status, spun around at glared at him. Just when she'd thought they were getting somewhere, he goes and says that. Deciding that it wasn't worth ot to push it further, Annabeth turnedg once more on her heel and stomped off.

They travelled in silence again. The only difference this time was that there was tension hanging in the air.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Percy wanted to bury his head in the sand. His comment was impulsive and rash and totally uncalled for. He didn't know what came over him. He just blurted it out as though there was no filter between his brain and his mouth. Annabeth had proven to him time and again that she wasn't the typical, bimbo heiress, so why had he said it? He didn't know. All he knew was that now, she was angry at him. He had taken a step forward and two steps back.

He walked on behind her, taking note of her body. He wasn't exactly ogling her. Of course she had a beautiful body, gorgeous even, but all of that wouldn't matter if it weren't for her stature. He saw the way that she carried herself with confidence in everything she did. The pride she had in herself was borderline arrogant but she walked that fine line with caution since he felt that she still emitted a sense of humility and modesty. She knew when to push past her limits and when to hold back. The perfect strategist. Not like Percy.

Percy was the complete opposite of her on a wide range of traits and attributes. In a natural environment, natural being New York City, Percy was carefree, impulsive, and, according to many of his high school teachers, annoying. At least two of those personality traits had followed him to the island, at least, when it came to Annabeth. He knew he had to do something to ease the tension between them because if it weren't for her, he'd probably be dead. Annabeth stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him. Instead, she looked all around her to assess their location. "About what I said, " he blurted. "I didn't mean it. It was something that just popped up and my brain filter needs to be cleaned out." Annabeth turned around, her eyes hardened to look like steel, and got close to him, her gaze piercing into him.

"If you thought it," she said, her voice dangerously low, "you meant it. Whether you say it or not." She spun around again, her ponytail slapping him in the face. She continued to stalk off, leaving him to follow her dejectedly. They'd probably walked for hours before Annabeth stopped. "It's about noon. We should take a break," she said looking out at the ocean, not even glancing at him. Her voice was cold and indifferent and Percy knew that he should give her more time to herself since he didn't want her cutting him open with the knife strapped to her waist.

Percy walked up to the edge of the dry sand and took a seat cross-legged. Closing his eyes, he listened to the calming sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The only great part about being on an island was that they were surrounded by water. Surrounded by vast openness. The ocean had always been a comforting place for him. Not even his own home growing up was comforting. Sure his Mom was great. In fact, his Mom was the best mom in the world, though, she had terrible taste in men. His own father left her to fend for herself and a child and Smelly Gabe was the loosest description of human. Percy had no idea how the sweetest woman got the worst men. All throughout his childhood, he had viewed his mother as a beacon of hope. Hope that there was good in the world. Hope that not everyone was turned against him and rooting for him to fail. One of his earliest memories of his mom was when they were at Montauk beach. They had gone there at least twice a year, every year: during spring break and Fourth of July weekend. That was one of the only times where it was just him and her and they were always the best times he'd had. Their days together on the beach were worth the time in between.

He recalled one trip to Montauk during spring break of his senior year in high school where he had just broken up with his girlfriend, Reyna, after two years of dating. His heart was broken as he lost her to the lacrosse captain, Jason. He had went over to her house to surprise her, only to find her and Jason sucking face on the couch. She tried to explain to him but he knew what he saw and it wasn't like she could argue that it was his fault; she was on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt. The first morning of his vacation to Montauk, Percy had woken up before sunrise and sat at the edge of the dry sand and just watched as the sky got brighter and changed hues from red, to orange, to yellow, to white, and finally to the bright blue of the sky. His mom had come out and sat next to him, not saying anything until he did.

_"Why do you think she did it?" he asked, not looking away from the water._

_"I don't know, Percy," she answered. "People will do things that will hurt you. They'll come and go and you have to endure it. It's not going to be easy. Life is full of tests and trials and it's our job to find out why we were brought to that point. What the significance of that occurrence is." When Percy didn't say anything, she continued. "Reyna, although she broke your heart, allowed you to know what it's like to love and to be loved. Maybe what she did to you, whether she knew it or not, was show you how hurtful it is to betray someone and that would help you to choose to never do that to anyone." Percy, not truly understanding the gravity of the words, at the time, but getting the gist of it, looked at his mother and smiled._

_"Thanks, Mom," he said. "You always know what to say."_

_"That's my job, Percy," she laughed. They sat together, watching the sunrise, until Percy's stomach growled and complained of hunger._

Percy's hand unconsciously ran across the sand as he reminisced, touching the spot relative to where his mother sat beside him years ago. "I wish you were here, Mom," he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. He uncrossed his legs and pulled them up to his chest like a lost child crouched into a corner. "I need you."

* * *

Short and sweet. You know... Until Percy puts his foot in his mouth... Lol. Sorry there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter. I needed to set up the next one. Yeah... I'm currently a writing monkey what with two stories to get out on a regular schedule. Bless The Lord for buffers.

Anyways... You've got two weeks to give me something good to include here. ;) See ya then!

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Remember,

Fluffy Pikachu Loves You!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I promise I didn't forget about you! Saturday was my debut so I was so busy! But now, it's 3am and I'm finally free to post so, here I am! I promised you guys a chapter every other week and I will give you a chapter. So... There's not much I can really say after that so let's just get to the reviews, shall we?

**Heyitsthecats:** Thanks! Everyone said my debut was the best they'd been to so I'd say it was a success. I'm going to the University of St. Thomas. :)

**PR3DAT0RS:** I get that but remember, they're planning for temporary fixes with a full supply of water so... And, animals are coming soon.

**I Need To Change My Name:** Percy and his mom are so adorable.

**redconverse23 (Guest):** I am! be sure to check out my Chuck story: Chuck Versus Hollywood.

**bun (Guest):** If you think about it, Annabeth could be considered a snob in Percy's eyes by not caring for others' belongings and thinking her own plans and ideas are best.

**Beeimahalfblood:** You'll just have to wait and see!

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form RicK Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth watched Percy as he sat like a lost child in the sand and caressed the spot beside him. By this point, she had no idea what to think about him. There were times where he was a genuinely nice guy and others where he was a complete jerk. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She figured that they'd go on ignoring each other until they stopped for the night. She knew right away that they wouldn't make it around the entire island before sun down and it wouldn't be wise to continue on at night since there would be only light from the moon and Annabeth wanted to be able to see her surroundings.

While Percy wallowed in his own thoughts by the shore, Annabeth went through all the supplies she had in her bag. Knowing that they would be out for most of the day, and probably overnight, Annabeth found a bigger bag to carry two blankets and small pillows. However, that was all she could fit inside so there wasn't much else except for two boxes of raisins and two bags of peanuts. Percy had their water in his shorts.

The blonde heiress looked out at the ocean. She wondered whether someone had sent a search team for them. It was obvious that they have search teams sent to find the plane and possible bodies. She also wondered if anyone else survived and if she would've been better off trying to squeeze onto a life-boat with all the other passengers. The chaos on the plane was nothing like she'd ever seen before. They say in the video to stay seated and follow directions given before take off but what went on during the actual flight was anything but calm. At least she knew that she was alive. And, she wasn't alone, albeit the person she was with was ignorant and stereotypical in judging people because of their social class. Her eyes shifted to the said black-haired marine biologist, still curled up by the shore.

Walking up to him, Annabeth tapped his shoulder. Percy rubbed his face into his shirt and looked up at her. His eyes and nose were red and since she doubted he would be having allergies, she figured he had been crying. "Ready to keep going?" she asked, choosing not to ask him anything about it. He nodded silently and stood up, dusting the sand off his shorts. Still mad at him, though not as much as before, Annabeth wordlessly walked away from him and continued trekking down the length of the beach. She could feel him sulking behind her and Annabeth couldn't help but feel bad for him. He didn't ask to be on an island either. But, then again, he didn't have to act like a total jerk to her. So, she just decided to let him figure out his own solution.

The two survivors continued walking in a tense silence for hours until the sun began to go down. Annabeth stopped and took in their surroundings. "We should stop for the night," she said, slinging her bag off her shoulder. "We don't know how much longer we have to watch and we don't know what to expect at night. We'll build a camp here and wait for the morning." Percy wordlessly nodded and took a seat in the sand. "Hey," Annabeth said, pulling him back up. "I need you to find some rocks. I'll go look for some firewood." Percy stared at her but eventually backed down and followed her orders.

When they finally regrouped, night had fallen and they only had the light from the moon to help them see what they were doing. Annabeth built a fire pit and, recalling her training in the Girl Scouts, started a fire. It wasn't small but it wasn't large. Just enough for the two of them to feel its warmth and see each other. Reaching into her bag, Annabeth took out the blankets and pillows and handed a set to Percy. Annabeth watched as he set it off to the side and just sat in the sand, staring and poking at the fire. Annabeth sighed and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Percy croaked, breaking the silence. Annabeth kept her gaze toward the fire steady. "What I said back there. It was out of line and I'm sorry. You've proven that you're much more capable than most heiresses in this particular situation." He chuckled softly. "You're much more capable than anyone in this particular situation."

There was a pause before Annabeth spoke up. "So, why did you say it?" she asked. Another pause.

"To be honest," he began. "I don't know. I guess it was a force of habit if anything else." Annabeth looked at him incredulously.

_So he really was a jerk,_ she thought. Before she could solidify that thought, however, he continued talking.

"I've had plenty of experiences with the wealthy and all of them seemed to be exactly the same. Stuck up, snooty, and pretentious." Annabeth couldn't argue with him there. "It's kind of a defense mechanism if anything." The blonde's face morphed slowly into one of confusion. Percy, finally looking at her, heard her unasked question. He sighed. "I didn't grow up in the nicest neighborhood with the nicest family. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. I'd do anything for her. But, my stepdad… He's an entire species of his own. He was cruel and selfish and disgusting." He noticed the look on her face. "Before you start judging my mom, Gabe used to be a nice guy but the moment they got married, things went south. Anyways, I had to fight my way through school since I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. I barely made it into NYU and was stepped on every step of the way. I've had to learn how to be quick on my feet to keep people off my back and I just… I don't know."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. She had ADHD and Dyslexia and struggled with school too but with her wealth, her parents hired a tutor and everything was a breeze from there. Percy didn't have that luxury. He had to figure out how to control his dyslexia and his ADHD on his own. Which also must've had a hand in his earlier outburst. "It's fine," Annabeth said after a while. "I get it. But, you have to understand that I'm not like all those other heiresses. My parents made sure of that."

Percy looked at her for a long time. "I know that now." She smiled at him and he returned it.

The two of them sat together on the beach until Annabeth began to get drowsy and settled into her makeshift bedroll.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Percy watched as Annabeth settled into bed and drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful and not all serious as she normally was when it came to their survival. He had misjudged her big time when he thought she'd be his worst nightmare. Actually, she was his worst nightmare, but in a different way than one would expect. In a lot of ways, she was also his best dream. He never expected someone to be so prepared and ready for a situation as bizarre as theirs was. The creases in her forehead and nose relaxed and Percy could really see her beauty. Not that he didn't notice it before, he just never had a chance to really appreciate it because she was always nagging or ordering him around. Her features softened and she actually began to glow - of course the light from the fire was a factor in that as well. Percy figured that he could've had worse luck and decided to make the rest of their stay on the island easier on her. It couldn't have been easy to have to make sure that you and another person had to survive on an island, especially if that other person were making it difficult, and if Percy was being honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he was, in fact, making it hard on her. Taking another look at the blonde, enigmatic heiress asleep on her bedroll, Percy hardened his resolved and climbed into his own bedroll - which Annabeth packed - and nodded off to sleep.

The blinding light of the sun woke Percy and for a second, he wondered where he was. Before he registered the sound of waves and remembered that he and Annabeth slept on the beach. Speaking of the blonde, Percy sat up and realized that she wasn't asleep and her bedroll was gone, probably packed up in her bag which was sitting in her place. But she was nowhere to found. Their fire had long died out and he stood up, dusting his pants to remove the sand that had found its way into the creases.

"You're awake," a voice said behind him. He spun on his heels and saw Annabeth sauntering toward him.

"Uh, yeah," he responded stupidly. "I, uh, just woke up." Annabeth nodded. "You?"

"I woke up at sunrise," she said, shrugging. "I did a little scouting. We're actually not too far from where we started." Percy's eyebrow rose in question. "It's like a thirty minute walk. Or at least it felt like that." She walked up close to him and dusted off his shoulder. When she took a step back, Percy cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks," he said. Why couldn't he hold an actual conversation with this woman? "Maybe we should head back." Annabeth nodded.

"That's a good idea." Together, they packed up his bedroll and walked back to the plane, side by side, stringing the rope to mark their path. By the time they got there, changed their clothes, and ate, Annabeth had formulated an agenda for the day. "We'll need to find a way to get people to find us because there's no way we can contact anyone and tell them we're here."

"How would they even know we're here?" Percy asked.

"By now, news of the crash would have certainly made its way around the media track and files on the passengers and the plane would have been dug up. If they found bodies, and got a count, they'd come up with a head count and find that at least two of the passengers are missing. Once all the found bodies have been ID'd then they'd know that we're missing and send out search parties," she explained to him.

Percy stared at her in shock. "You really thought this through."

"Of course I did," she replied. She gave him a look and Percy just nodded.

"Right, well, how are we going to get the searcher's attention?"

"S.O.S."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can gather materials and build a giant S.O.S. on the beach where it's in plain sight."

"Well, what about at night?" Annabeth went silent for a moment and Percy watched as he could literally see the gears turning in her head.

"We could build a giant bon fire. Let it burn throughout the night." Percy agreed and together, they set off to find what they would need in order to build their sign.

They'd gathered a giant pile of twigs, sticks, logs, and rocks. and began to build. They decided to make it as big as they could so they began near the tree line and worked their way down to the edge of the dry sand. By the time Annabeth called noon, they had finished the "S" and were halfway through the "O." The two of them sat together and just stared out at the ocean, taking a short break. Percy figured that they'd be done by nightfall and just took the time to relax. Annabeth was a hard worker and had carried her weight through and through. Not once did she complain about anything and did her job meticulously and methodically. Things between them have been easier now that the two of them were more friendly between the two of them. A part of him, however, wondered what it would be like once they returned to the real world. If they ever did return to the real world. Would Annabeth return to her life while he returned to his? Would they ever see each other after this? Would they even be friends after this?

He watched her as she sipped her water bottle and found that he she looked even more beautiful than she did the night before. Her hair may have been untamed and her face and clothes caked with dirt, dust, and mud, but her eyes shined and her hair glowed in the sunlight and Percy would've preferred this over her hair and face covered in makeup and hair product. She capped her bottle and looked over at him, a puzzled expression on her features. "What?" she asked. Percy snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Why are you smiling?" For the first time, Percy realized he had been smiling. Slowly letting it melt off his face, Percy looked away and cleared his throat and his hand flew to the back of his neck the way it always did when he got nervous or anxious or embarrassed.

"Uhh… no reason."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever. Don't tell me." Afraid that he had done something to offend her again, he looked over at her but found the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, which was a tell that she was just teasing.

"I just…" he trailed. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

_You,_ he almost said. Thankfully, his brain to mouth filter had turned on and he replied. "Nothing in particular. Just, you know, the obvious. Us on the island for who knows how long."

"Hmm."

"I mean, it hasn't been so bad so far."

"That's 'cause we haven't run out of food yet," Annabeth commented.

Percy actually laughed. "Yeah, I guess." Annabeth looked down and then back out to the ocean, pulling at her fingers.

"Percy, what if we never get rescued?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. "What if we're stuck on this island for the rest of our lives?" Percy's eyes widened. This was the first time he'd ever seen Annabeth doubt anything. She'd always been so proud. So sure of herself. So sure of their survival until they were rescued.

"Uh…"

"I mean, all of the things that I've done so far have been for temporary measures. I never actually thought about this being a permanent thing."

"And what's changed your mind?"

"I don't know…" She looked at him and Percy could see the doubt swirling in her grey orbs. "It's been four days. Surely the news reports would have known about the crash and that would've meant a search party would have been sent for the plane. Once the plane was found, they'd look for survivors or bodies and with a head count, they'd know that we're missing. Then, search parties would be sent for us and we'd get out of here."

Percy could see that she was on the verge of hyperventilating so he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Hey, its okay," he placated. "We're gonna get out of here. Don't worry." Annabeth calmed down slightly and looked at him, nodding.

"You're probably right. We'll get out of here alive. And, we have each other. It's not like we'll be having conversations with a volleyball or something." Percy chuckled.

"Ehh… I guess I if I were forced to be on an island stranded with one other person, it would have to be you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been all that bad, has it."

"No, not really… but, you know, if it were totally up to me, we wouldn't be on this island in the first place."

"No," she agreed. "Definitely not."

* * *

And boom! Another Chapter done! I really need to start writing.

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Remember,

Fluffy Pikachu Loves You!


End file.
